


All about us

by Ellen_eren



Series: All about us [1]
Category: ereri riren - Fandom
Genre: Art, Depression, M/M, Master/Pet, Neko-Jin, School Dances, Singing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_eren/pseuds/Ellen_eren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was brought up in the neko family where all of his family members posseded ears and a soft tail. They were a very rare species which is why it came of a shock to eren when his mother died in a car crash loosing her life and the arm of her beloved son's. They had been on the way back from dropping off Eren's father at the docks so he could go off to war leaving  Eren to fend for himself in a hospital with no family or friends except for his two bestfrineds (Armin and Mikaksa) to comfort him. He soon found his passion for modern art as he took up Art , danicng and music. He spent most of his time there so got plenty of practice before he finally was allowed out and go to Trost's college for the modern arts. Soon he came face to face with a rather short man with a very sarcastic attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first impressions

Eren 

Okay so this is it. What I've been waiting about three years for. This is for you mum i hope you’re watching up in heaven, and dad where-ever you are fighting for our country i hope you can feel my love for you. As I walked up the cobble path to Trost college of modern arts i could just feel teh glares. My tail twitched and my Chestnut brown ears pricking up to hear someone saying "Is he one of those Neko people, I really like his look. But he is losing an arm.. i hope he is ok," That just made my day that just actually made my freaking day. I soon found the speaker, a girl my age who was standing next to a boy who had a bold head and a generally heart-warming smile. The girl had brown hair tied into a messy bun at the back of her head with her bangs coming out of the front. I gave them one of my sincerest smiles and it was sincere. usually people react a lot different to well ... me but she hadn't said anything bad which was nice for a change. I think i was going to like here.  
"Hey, I’m sasha Blouse and this is Connie springer," spoke the girl who I knew as Sasha.  
"Hey, I’m Eren Jeager," I replied generally happy that someone was talking to me.  
"I love your tail!" Shouted connie as he started stroking my tail and playing with it which caused me to giggle a little.  
"Err... Connie you can't just go around stroking people's tails," Laughed Sasha which made me giggle even more.  
"Do you see anyone else with a tail round here come on this is a once in a life time oppertunity! It’s so soft," Whined Connie, who now has his head nuzzled into the brown fur of my tail.  
"I can't even be bothered arguing with you anymore. So Eren what classes you in? I haven't seen you here before so I'm guessing your new," Continued Sasha ignoring Connie’s incessant laughs and just general weirdness.. Not that i minded it was pretty funny to watch.  
"Ballet, street, guitar , vocals and art. Oh by the way do you know where the survey corp dorms are?" I answered watching as Sasha grabbed Connie's hand and pulled him off me. I was pretty sure they were going out.  
"Whoa you do a lot! We're in the survey corp dorms too so you can just follow us," giggled Connie as Sasha tried to stop him from embarrassing here any further.

Once Sasha and Connie showed me to my room they left me to unpack after giving me a map and any other information i might need. The boxes of my very few possessions were sat next to the bed so i decided to unpack that before my suitcase of clothes when all of a sudden the door flung open. A smaller blonde boy with a fringe and a bob was stood at the door and as soon as i saw him we went into a slow motion hug which weirded out some passing people but am i actually bothered.. no... well maybe but ARMIN WAS HERE SO MEH!  
"I missed you so much," muffled out Armin as we collided into a tight embrace  
"I missed you too!" I laughed into his freshly washed hair that actually smelt liek unicorna and rainbows not even joking!  
"Stop hogging him," cheered Mikasa as she joined into the group hug which turned into Armin choking in the middle saying he couldn’t breathe and us all collapsing on the bed laughing.

Once Mikasa had left leaving me and Armin to unpack into our shared room i started rummaging in my cardboard box. I set down the pictures of my mum and dad on the bedside table then started sticking up posters of fall out boy , my friends , fall out boy and some other stuff that isn’t important. Then I got out my hairbrush and started to brush my tail and hair just to make sure every hair was in check. It was getting a little chilly so i dived into my suitcase pulling out an Oversized emerald green knitted sweater to go with my skinny black jeans and black ankle boots. I took a lot of pride in my appearance if you couldn’t tell. Then i slipped on my large geek glasses and a black fedora to complete the look.

"Eren can you please stop looking so dam flawless okay like seriously," joked Armin pointing to his outfit which consisted of skinny grey joggers and a loose white top which im pretty sure was mine.  
"Alright then i will just have to make you flawless too because I aint joining you in your conquest of sloppiness.  
"Don't you sass me, i just wanted to be comfortable anyway I’m changing now anyway , oh yeah we are going out for dinner tonight so don’t fill yourself up on Oreos or something," Laughed Armin staring at me right as i was just about to put a Oreo in a glass of milk.  
"I was just putting milk on it gosh i wasn't going to eat it," I lied trying to pull my most innocent face. "oh can I invite some people i met before? They are awesome i think you would like them." I quizzed  
"Yeah I don’t see why not," answered Armin as he put on a pair of light wash jeans with a white shirt, cream cardigan and brown moccasins.

Around half an hour later me , Sasha , Connie , Mikasa and Armin were sat around one of the college park benches tucking into chinease that we decided to eat outside as it was such nice wather. I had brought my sketch pad and decided to draw teh sunset and flowers in the park. Personally i wasnt so proud of it but everyone else seemed to dissagree strongly connie saying and i quote "mate you got fucking mad skills," I really hoped he didnt actually talk like that. 

After we finished with the food and decided that we weren't tired enough to retire to bed just yet Sasha started playing "all about us" by he is we and armin litrally threw me onto the grass and told me to dance. Such kind friends. But I was happy to, I had preformed a ballet peice to the song at one of the hospitals talent festivals.

I imediatly went into my own world and started pirouetting and doing various acrabatic moves. I had incorperated some street and a few just general moves that i picked up from music videos. My hair covered my face and eyes as i continued finally finishing off with a backflip and Plié.

Levi 

I was just going for a jog in the park when i heard someone playing music loudly i soon found the culprits - a group of what looked like kids a couple of years younger than me watching some dancing... But this person had a tail and ears. His moves were so graceful i found myself just staring at him in awe. He was amazing truly amazing. Soon i recognized the song aswell. I love this song. Then my eyes gazed to his one rolled up sleeve. He was missing an arm. What happend to him was he hurt. What teh actual fuck levi you are getting worried baout someone you don't even know get away from this park he's just one of those neko kids.. one of those amazing neko kids that is not dancing pheneomally infront of you. Shit.

Eren

"Eren your amazing!" cheered Sasha jumping up from her seat as soon as i had finished.  
"haha thanks Sasha , your really good at singing you know," i responded making her blush as she realised i had heard her singing along.

After an hour we decided we might get mugged if we dont head back now so all went back to the dorms. Tomorrow was going to be my first day of lessons and when i would get to meet lots of new people I don't think i was possible for me to be more excited right now.


	2. Strong heart ,Strong voice

Eren

When I woke up i couldn't move...

Not because I was paralysed or anything. Sorry if that scared you but no. It was because these beds were so much more comfortable than the ones I had been sleeping in at the walls of maria hotel for children with parents who either died or were in the army.

"Eren you can lie in bed all you want after but we really need to get to class, you dont want to be late on your first day!" Hurried Armin his words making me immediatly shoot out of bed and scramble to the bath room leaving a hysterical Armin behind. 

My outfit today was a black pair of skiny jeans ,that i rolled up at the bottom, paired with a white shirt that had navy blue cats on it. I then put on some navy blue moccasins and a navy fedora shoving on my black nerd glasses to complete the look. I had even gone as far as to dye the end of my tail navythe previous night just to make the out pop! Its a sad life yeah i know.

Once i had eaten my fair share of oreos and milk me and Armin joined Mikasa to head to our first lesson, Vocals. Armin was a really good singer but just a little shy. Which made his voice hitch. But I assured him it would be ok. As we walked into the classroom i noticed something. There was some seniors as well as freshman like me and Armin in here. Then i remembered that this college doesn't seperate ages just talent.. Oh fun as if Armin wasn't terrified as it is now he had a bunch of gloomy seniors watching him. 

"Okay today we are going to do some singing , funnily enough. You are the best vocalists here at Trost academy so we want you to know each others voices," Announced Mr.Shadis  
"Just choose any song you want and sing it for around thirty second then we will move on," He continued in a very no nonsense manner. "Okay who wants to go first?" From behind me i saw a hand go straight up.. Connie. I really just didn't what to expect but i mean how bad could it be? "Alright Connie Springer is it? Your up first start when your ready then we will go to the person to your right and so on..."

"You know to do with that big fat butt.... WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE," Sang Connie swaying his hips.. I was actually speechless. Ok the song choice meh personally i would choose it but connie actually song it really well. He lengthened out the words a bit and then did some awsome beat boxing thing making the whole room shriek with laughter and applause.

Then it was Sasha's turn she sang "millionaire". People then sang after her until it finally got to Armin. I could see teh terror in his eyes as he stood up. I gave him a reassuring smile which seemed to calm him a bit but not much. He announced that he was going to sing "all of me" by john legend which i thought worked perfectly with his singing style and then he started.

"cause all of me loves all of yo-ou," his voice had cracked under the preasure producing a screaching noise as his face turned a bright shade of red. Suddenly i heard someone scoff and when i turned around to see who it was i was greated by a pair of uninterested eyes displeased face. His eye brows were raised in disgust as he stared at Armin who was now on the edge of tears.

"You got a problem?" scoffed the boy and I just glared at him in anger and generally surprise that he had the guts to be so down right rude to Armin.

"Just Fuck off If you dont have any advise or any constructive critism to give him then can you just shut teh fuck up?" I spat out a bit suprised myself at my tone of voice.

"Sure I've got some advice for you kid. Hit puberty," lashed back the boy who i beleive was called levi as shadis had addressed him as earlier.

"You fucking bastard..!" I screamed about to leap out my seat when Shadis grabbed hold of me and dragged me off into another room.

"Eren I know you were protecting a friend but please don't lash out at people like that. I understand Armin is nervous its okay and Levi is in teh wrong here too but thats Armin's problem not yours. You can't always be backing him up or he will never progress.

"fine," I understood his reasoning maybe i had been a bit over protective of Armin I should start letting him stand up for himself.

"Ill get Levi to appolagise to you but for now just try to calm down and get in the zone becasue this is not getting you out of the wonderful lesson i have planned for you all,"


	3. lunch times

Levi

Right that way okay right? If I distance myself from him then no-one will be troubled. But maybe i was a bit harsh not like I actually give one about his feelings. Everyone think she's so perfect because he is some cat guy or whatever. I bet his life is so fucking perfect always being the centre of attention. I take back all I said about him in the park. He may be good at dancing but now I understand he's just some little brat who happened to be able to dance. Nothing special about him.

When he came back in following Shadis I could see the anger in his eyes. It was there but not so much so that I was at risk of getting my throat ripped out on the spot.

We moved on to something a little less personal as Shadis ran through some basic notes and melodies that we would need to be able to memories. I already knew it all so found my attention dithering away from the words coming out of my teachers mouth and more onto what a certain cat-boy was wearing. I've got to admit he had amazing taste and really did put my black skinny jeans and sweater to shame. It seemed he had dyed his tale to match which i really liked... No i don't like it he looks stupid yeah that's right and dying his tail, really; so lame. Well atleast thats what i told myself but deep down in my heart I knew that's not what i really thought.

Eren

 

Eventually Vocals came to a finish and it was time for lunch. I wasn't very hungry but I don't think Armin or Mikasa had had anything to eat that day so decided to quickly go back to our dorm room to get my guitar, then sit with them in the cantine. I soon found my friends and sat down next to them to discuss our opinions on the first day.

Out of nowhere a group of people started whistling. I had heard rumours about students coming together at breaks to sing songs but i never really thought it was true. All of a sudden some people started taping their cutlery on the table i figured out that it was "5 years’ time by Noah and the whale". The next bit that was supposed to be played was on guitar. Guitar that’s it i had my guitar on my back. I whipped the strapped around me so that the instrument in question was in playing position then started strumming the acoustic part. Heads turned around to see me and smile encouraging me to start singing. A girl with strawberry blonde hair who I believe was a senior pulled out a violin and started playing nodding at me to start singing the verses. 

"Oh well in five years’ time we could be walking round this zoo, with the sun shining down over me and you. And there'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too , I’ll put my hands over your eye but you'll peep through. And there'll be sun sun sun.." I sang as Petra joined into the chorus. I then joined her in the very centre of the cantine with all eyes on us. "All down our necks and there'll be sun sun sun all down our bodies," i carried on singing to Petra. Then two other people came in to take our places one had similar hair to Sasha's without the straight fringe at the front and she had glasses. The boy had a short blonde under cut. I moved away from the centre but still staying in the circle of students that had gathered to watch. Going up onto the pointe of my toe i began preforming pirouettes going lower to be eventually preforming a windmill on the floor. Near the end everyone joined in and it turned into people just jumping about having fun. But out of the corner of my eye i spotted Levi, who was definitely not having fun but was just watching .. Watching me. As soon as we made eye contact he looked away making it seemed like he totally wasn't just staring at me. Little fucker...

when the bell rang ending the lunch time drama I started walking down to my guitar lesson when a hand grabbed on my shoulder.

"what the fuck was that! I wanted to sing then you just came in and stole the spotlight, you little attention seeker," shouted a boy around my age with a brown undercut. There was another boy running behind him who had black hair that was parted down the centre. His face was littered with freckles and he seemed to be wearing a exasperated expression.  
"Jean chill down, if you really wanted to sing with me we can do it next time," Giggled the black haired boy kissing the boy i now knew as jean on the cheek.  
"Ugh fine then Marco," sighed jean turning back to me "Sorry i got a little worked up, you have a really good voice you know?"  
"Ha-ha thanks I’m sure your voice is very projected, I'm sorry for taking the spot light back there ill be sure not to do it again, “I smiled back.  
"ha-ha Oh wow shithead you sure have got some nerve, but please do; you were great!" Replied Jean with a smile on his face that i thought was about to rip his face apart. He seemed much nicer when he was with Marco who i assumed was his boyfriend seen as he just kissed him. We carried on some friendly banter down the corridor until we had to part to go to our lessons.

When I got to my private guitar lesson my teacher, Mr Mike, informed me that he had to go to a really important meeting so i should just go over some songs that he had arranged so that i could show him my "amazing talent", as he phrased it, next lesson. As I gazed upon the sheets Mr Mike had given me a song a certain song caught my eye. “Happily ever after” by he is we. ‘Yasss bish’ I thought to myself. I don’t even need to look at the other options this is the bae. I pulled out my guitar again and sat down on a stool to begin practicing.  
Levi

I had just finished helping up with the dinner ladies. At the end of lunch I enjoyed to relax and do some cleaning just to have some chill out to myself. Once that was sadly over I started to head off down the corridors down to my dorm room, seen as I had completed all of my lessons for today. My ears started to pick up some guitar strums and the low singing of someone pulling together a composition. I peered around the door frame of the studio for acoustics to find a certain adorable green eyed Neko sat down on a stool playing the guitar. I watched him for a bit before realizing I was being a total pedo and decided it was best for my criminal record to not intriguingly stare at a freshman.   
After returning to my room and being teased by a blonde boy with rather large eye brows I flopped onto my bed, sniffing in the fragrance of freshly washed sheet and nuzzled into them and slept with heavily Neko themed dreams.   
The next morning I had vocals again. Great, just fucking perfect. I decided to wear another colour other than black so went for a Grey top that had the words “I don’t give a shit, about your shit” imprinted on them in black. Which I chose just to fuck off the teachers, and then I went with some pale blue jeans that had tares going down them until the ankles wear I slipped on my black ankle boots. But of course when I got to class that fucking beautiful creature had out fashioned me again. He was wearing a oversized maroon jumping that hung loosely about half way down his thighs, he was wearing trousers and shoes similar to mine and then he of course had a glasses and maroon beanie because that fucking cat loves his accessories! I thought I could ignore his beauty but that boy is perfect there is no denying it.  
“Alright then, Levi erm .. Your top, it’s inappropriate,” Started Shadis.  
“Read it and you will know how I feel about your comment, or would you rather I strip for you,” That got a few laughs , including a giggle that came from a certain fashion know it which made my heart go fuzzy.  
“I really just can’t be bothered today Levi, please don’t come to class wearing that again,” Sighed Shadis. Well that was next lessons outfit sorted!  
“Alright back onto the task at hand, today we will be starting the autumn term project. This project not only shows your skill to sing but also your skill to work with someone you might not work with on a usual day. Which is why we will be mixing seniors , softmores and freshmen together in a lovely sandwich!” Re-started shadis. Ooh wow how fun I get to work with some more brats.. Sarcasm.  
“Because half of the class are seniors, you guys will pick one freshman or softmore from the hat. Once you have the name go to the person , you should know everyone by now, and get started. For the project you will need to preform a piece of music with your voice but you need to put in something original from example Eren jeager you can play guitar right?”  
“Err... Yes sir,” replied Eren in a rather flustered state from the sudden question.  
“Well you could play the guitar and that would make the piece original. Anyway, I’ve put everyone’s names in the hat so can all you seniors come out and get pick someone. I watched some fellow seniors go up to pick someone. Erwin got some boy who looked like , Hanji getting some freckled boy who looked like he was the boyfriend of horse face either that or they had a odd relationship that involved eating each other’s faces after school…   
Back onto the matter at hand, it seemed like it was my turn to pick. I put my hand in wiggled it around to avoid the stupid brats that had just hit puberty and pulled out a folded up piece of white paper.  
The name on the paper “Eren Jeager”  
Ugh fuck my life…


	4. picking names and picking songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is just about eren's past as i wanted to include that into the story somehow and i just wanted to shove it in now <3

Eren I would totally slay his tiny ass with my amazing comebacks to be honest if I wasn't scared he would literally bite off my dick... I guess that wouldn't be too back though ayyeeee. Well, hm yeah no the cons outweigh the pros so sorry no slaying right now. Righty oh then, songs songs songs. What song shall we do wow songs so many songs to choose from I'm just overwhelmed by these songs ha-ha. What is my life ugh? That's when a little gem caught my eye that I really just couldn't resist. Honestly it is such a good song it just makes me melt. Personally I would even have it played at my funeral or wedding or any occasion it is so flexible and fitting to everything. And of course, I defnitly want Toxic by Britney Spears to be my life anthem cause come on lets be real, who doesn't? "Oi brat you chosen a fucking song yet?" snapped a rather pissed off little levi muchkin, awh so cute. Though I am smaller than him, psh nah, im a neko its expected. (A/N hey, so I am switching up the heights here, if you do dislike this change I can switch it back so that eren is taller than levi but I just prefer it this way, also nekos are usually rather small so the height change in this situation may actually be factual :P ) "Yas I have and we are definitely doing it so get your Britney on cause its getting toxic up in here woop woop." I danced around happily, ignoring levis judging eyes. "To be honest I thought you would choose that when I saw it on the list," Levi muttered, dismissing my dancing antics and walking off with a roll of his eyes. "Leviii, wait oop!" I called, clumsily waddling after him cause im a silly penguin. And I swear im on drugs cause what am I talking about? "Tch, don't walk so slow then, here give me your phone," spat the freaking speed walker , turning around and putting his hand out expectantly. "Woah levi, already wanting my number didn't know I was so infatuating to you," I smirked, proceeding to do a pathetic attempt at a short hair-hair flip. "Don't lie, you're an annoying brat. It's for practice as I actually doubt you can already preform toxic either vocally or acoustically," "Do you want a bet?" I smirked giving him my phone reluctantly, terrified he would find the tentacle porn someone linked me to yesterday, freaking Armin is not as innocent as you think. "No" he replied simply giving me back my phone with the new contact of "levi" added on. Wow he is as boring as I am sassy, so very! But I guess he isn't too bad, yeah he was mean to armin but you never know what has been going or is going on in his life. For all I know he could have been brought up thinking that that was acceptable, it's just part of his personality. It may be a imperfection but to me it makes him unique. I have never met anyone with such a stoic expression, well maybe mikasa, which looks so attractive. He is harsh but you can see under the hard outer shell is a kind and caring person. That got me thinking of my upbringing- My mum, my dad. When I was around 4 my mother died. There was a virus going around called titans. It was a weird name but sure was deadly, especially to nekos. Humans could fight it, survive, beat it; but nekos, no, not so much. She couldn't fight it, she tried, she fought, she pushed, she was determined, strong. But she couldn't fight it, couldn't try hard enough, couldn't push it out her body, couldn't be determined enough to beat it, wasn't strong enough to beat it ,So it killed her. After that my father, who was not actually a neko, went into the military. He wasn't a solider but a medic. It was still dangerous though, being on the front lines and healing people. He was a target. Why just kill the people attacking you when you can also kill the people keeping them alive. You could say I'm worried about him, but you would be wrong. I'm not just worried, I'm terrified. I have frequent nightmares that one day I'll get that phone call, that phone call that will only mean one thing. That phone call that means he is gone. Forever. After that I went into the hospital for a bit. I wasn't mentally or physically stable for the world. I had frequent panic attacks and would have mood swings that caused absolute break downs to the point where I was a sobbing, weeping mess kneeling on the floor. But it was amazing there, I met so many amazing people including Armin and Mikasa, they were similar to me. Mikasa's whole family had been killed in front of her very eyes while Armin lost all his family in a crash that he also was a witness too. Funnily enough we were kind of our own support group. We helped each other find the positives in everything and we slowly started to get back to our normal selves and enjoy life a lot more, though I will always have scars for memories of the past. But the past is part of me, it made me me. I would never be able to respect and love the world this much if that never happened to me so I am thankful for it! Though I wish my mum was still alive and my father wasn't at war. I miss them.... A lot. "Eren, are you okay?" quizzed Levi, pointing out a tear that had escaped my eye without me managing to acknowledge it. "Yeah I'm good thankyou, just a bit sleepy," I smiled, waving off any more questions about my mood at this very moment. "Okay sure, text me when you want to practice." Spoke levi before leaving the classroom as mr Pixis dismissed us. After that little interaction I decided to just go back to my dorm, cuddle I giant panda teddy in a panda onesie cause yes yes im a cat I guess but pandas are adorable. Then after drinking a warm cup of milk ,I shouldn't even need to mention that yes I dipped oreos in it, I snuggled up under a blanket and fell asleep, listening to the soft pattering of rain on my windows and the footsteps of students pottering around.


End file.
